Calendrier de l'Avent
by Jade181184
Summary: Le titre veut tout dire. RINCH évidemment avec une peu de SHOOT
1. Chapter 1

Voilà une petite histoire pour vous faire patienter avant Noël.

 **Calendrier de l'Avent**

 **1** **er** **décembre**

 **POV d'Harold**

Six mois déjà que Samaritain avait disparu et avec lui la menace permanente qui pesait sur eux. Bien sûr, ils avaient bien failli se perdre dans cette quête. Désormais, plus encore qu'auparavant, ils vivaient avec délice chaque moment de bonheur partagé.

Trouver un équilibre n'avait pas été simple, après tout ils avaient vécu au jour le jour auparavant ne sachant pas ce que l'avenir leur réservait. Avec leurs deux tempéraments bien trempés entamer une vie à deux avec tous les aléas que ça comporte était un véritable challenge.

Cependant, envers et contre tout, ils s'aimaient suffisamment pour accepter leurs différences. Les derniers mois avaient été tellement chargés qu'ils avaient mis du temps à réaliser que la fin de l'année approchait à grands pas.

Il faut dire que les températures étaient étonnamment douces pour la saison. Le temps était doux et sec ce qui arrangeait bien Harold qui subissait douloureusement les aléas du climat. John aussi les subirait sans doute cette année.

Son compagnon, en effet, subissait encore les séquelles des blessures qui avaient failli lui coûter la vie quelques mois plus tôt. Ce dernier ne le montrait pas mais pour connaître la souffrance vivant avec elle au quotidien et connaissant son compagnon, il savait reconnaître les signes.

Ils auraient le temps d'y penser plus tard, se dit Harold en souriant. Pour l'instant, ils étaient heureux et c'était largement suffisant. La journée avait été relativement calme, John était parti faire quelques courses le laissant à la garde de Balou.

La vie avait repris lentement un cours normal. Après tous ces évènements, ils avaient commencé par prendre des vacances bien méritées qui s'étaient terminées de la plus belle des façons. Oui, une vraie apothéose en touchant les plaques militaires que John lui avait données en signe de mariage.

Bien sur, ce mariage n'avait aucune valeur légale à part celle qu'eux-mêmes lui donnait. Le symbole allait au-delà de tout ça. Ils avaient retrouvé Miss Groves vivante, Miss Shaw s'était montrée particulièrement rancunière.

Mais après des débuts mouvementés, leurs relations semblaient s'être apaisée et avoir trouvé une certaine forme d'équilibre. Enfin, avec ces deux-là, il fallait s'attendre à tout. Il espérait cependant que le fait de craindre de les trouver toutes les deux entrain de se déshabiller mutuellement un bon signe.

Rien que de repenser à la position dans laquelle John et lui les avaient retrouvées quelques semaines auparavant, faisaient monter une grosse angoisse en lui. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il sursauta en voyant Balou se précipiter à la rencontre de son deuxième mâitre.

« Assis Balou, dit la voix ferme de John.

Tu lui as encore ramené des cochonneries. Qu'est ce que c'est cette fois ? dit-il en regardant suspicieusement deux grandes boîtes que son compagnon entre les mains.

Et bien, effectivement, il y a un petit quelque chose pour Balou. Mais il y a aussi quelque chose pour nous mais tu n'y auras droit que si tu es très très convaincant, dit John en posant son fardeau derrière lui.

John ne fait pas l'enfant, dit-il en tentant de jeter un coup d'œil dans le dos de John.

Tricheur, murmura John à son oreille.

Oui mais un tricheur qui t'aime, dit il en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. »

Un peu plus tard, Harold put constater qu'effectivement, il avait bien perdu la notion du temps. John avait apporté deux Calendriers de l'Avent un pour Balou contenant friandises et jouets et un pour eux deux. Il serait toujours étonné de ce que les commerçants pouvaient inventer.

Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre après tout s'il pouvait partager chaque soir cette douceur avec son compagnon alors il voulait bien faire partie de la société capitaliste.

 **A suivre**


	2. Chapter 2

**2 décembre**

 **POV de John**

Plus le temps passait et moins l'envie de se lever aux aurores était un réflexe. Encore plus quand il sentait le corps chaud et tentateur de son compagnon alangui contre lui. Mais bon, Balou lui semblait déjà sur le pieds de guerre attendant sur le pas de la porte la laisse dans la gueule et la tête penchée.

Il s'arracha à l'étreinte d'Harold qui inconsciemment resserra ses bras autour de lui. Il resta donc encore quelques instants se remémorant les derniers mois. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de patience et d'attention pour rasséréner son compagnon.

Les premiers temps, ce dernier ne passait pas une nuit sans cauchemar. Il ne comptait plus les nuits qu'il avait passé à le rassurer par le simple son de sa voix. Maintenant, il savait qu'il se battrait pour rester à ses côtés pour toujours revenir vers lui.

Il se leva donc et mit sa tenue de sport rapidement avant de ne plus en avoir la volonté. Il n'oublia pas de laisser un petit mot sur la table à l'attention de son compagnon. Il initia son tour habituel Balou trottinant à ses côtés.

Il eut alors la surprise de voir que des petits chalets en bois avaient été installés. Ils avaient été tellement occupés les années précédentes qu'Harold et lui n'avaient même pas pu flâner au marché de Noël. A cette heure-ci, les petites cabanes étaient encore fermées mais ce soir…

Une heure plus tard, légèrement essoufflé, il pénétra dans l'appartement. Le café coulait dans la machine signe que son compagnon était réveillé et probablement sous la douche. Rapidement, il quitta sa tenue pour pénétrer en tenue d'Adam dans la salle de bain.

Il rejoignit rapidement son compagnon sous le jet brûlant, l'enlaçant tendrement et le tournant vers lui pour l'embrasser passionnément. Avec Harold, c'était la meilleure solution pour couper court à toute protestation.

Ils ne quittèrent la salle de bain qu'une demi-heure plus tard détendus et prêts pour la journée. Ils prirent donc le petit déjeuner avant de partir en direction de la bibliothèque. La journée se déroula dans une relative tranquillité.

Même s'il avait quitté sa couverture de flic, John continuait cependant à s'investir auprès de Lionel entre deux missions confiées par la Machine. Lionel lui aussi avait mis du temps à guérir de ses blessure mais aujourd'hui il avait repris son poste.

Lui dire la vérité sur la Machine n'avait fait que renforcer les liens qui s'étaient forgés entre eux. Une solide amitié s'était tissée au fil du temps. Il faisait désormais partie intégrante de la famille qu'Harold et lui s'étaient forgés au cours de ces dernières années.

Lorsque Lionel lui avait demandé un coup de main, il n'avait pas hésité longtemps. Harold n'avait rien dit sachant combien l'inaction pouvait lui peser. L'affaire n'avait rien de bien passionnant au final une sombre histoire de rivalité amoureuse.

Il rentra à la bibliothèque vers 18 heures revigoré par cette journée au grand air à arpenter les rues aux côtés de Lionel. Il l'arracha donc à son ordinateur sachant qu'il avait passé son temps enfermé mise à part pour sortir leur ami à 4 pattes.

« Allez, viens ne te fais pas prier. Je suis sûr que tu vas aimer, j'ai vu ça ce matin en faisant mon footing.

Très bien, soupira Harold avec des airs de martyr.

Tu vois quand tu veux, dit il en l'embrassant tendrement. »

Ils passèrent les deux heures suivantes à se promener et à flâner à travers les allées du marché de Noël. Ils burent du vin chaud et mangèrent quelques spécialités allemandes et alsaciennes. Pour finir, ils se délectèrent de quelques churros malgré quelques protestations d'Harold.

Il regrettait simplement qu'il fasse trop chaud pour que la patinoire de glace soit ouverte. Ce soir-là, ils rentrèrent fourbus mais heureux de cette journée et finirent la journée comme ils l'avaient commencé dégustant le deuxième chocolat du calendrier.

 **A suivre**


	3. Chapter 3

**3 décembre**

 **POV d'Harold**

Les jours passaient mais ne ressemblaient pas. Maintenant que John et lui n'étaient plus seuls pour gérer les numéros, ils en profitaient pour prendre du temps pour eux. Et contrairement à ce que beaucoup penseraient ce n'était pas toujours John qui prenait l'initiative.

Il devait bien l'avouer, il n'était pas le roi de la spontanéité et du romantisme mais il savait aussi que son compagnon avait besoin aussi de marques d'attention. C'était à son tour de faire un geste vers John.

Il avait donc demandé à Root et Shaw de tenir le fort, l'espace de 4 jours. Il avait trouvé l'endroit idéal en cette période de fin d'année. Pour une fois, c'était lui qui s'était réveillé le premier prenant mille précautions pour ne pas que son compagnon s'en rende compte.

Il fit en sorte une demi-heure plus tard que l'ordinateur comme s'il déclenchait un numéro de la Machine. Comme à son habitude, par un réflexe conditionné, John se dressa dans le lit le cherchant du regard.

« Déjà debout, demanda John inquiet. Tu as mal dormi ?

Je vais bien, dit il en voyant son compagnon s'approcher.

Que dit la Machine ? dit il en lui donnant un baiser un léger.

Regarde par toi-même puisque tu sembles plus intéressé par la mission que par moi ce matin, dit Harold prenant une fausse moue vexée et en le po tirant vers l'ordinateur. »

En voyant, l'affichage de l'écran, John sourit franchement. « SURPRISE ! » était écrit en plein écran sur ce dernier.

« Quel genre de surprise me réserves-tu ? A moins que ce soit toi entièrement nu.

Ca n'aurait vraiment rien d'une surprise. Habille-toi, tu sauras bien assez tôt.

C'est obligatoire ?

Je ne voudrais pas que nous soyons arrêtés pour attentat à la pudeur.

Dommage. L'idée de passer les menottes me plairait, susurra John à son oreille.

Peut être plus tard, dit Harold joueur. »

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient fin prêts. John était un petit peu nerveux ayant pour habitude d'être le conducteur. Il se contenta de jeter des regards qui en disaient plus que des mots. John reconnut rapidement le chemin de l'aéroport mais ne dit rien.

Arrivés sur le tarmac, ils pénétrèrent dans un jet privé sans un mot. John avait le don de l'exaspérer, son silence était plus stressant qu'une dizaine de questions. Voilà pourquoi son compagnon était un expert en interrogatoire.

« Nous partons pour 5 jours, finit-il par dire.

Je suppose que nous allons traverser l'Atlantique aux vues de la direction que nous prenons.

Effectivement, nous partons pour l'Europe, en France pour être exact.

Qu'allons-nous faire là-bas ?

Et bien, j'ai eu envie de te faire découvrir les vrais marchés de Noël.

Tu veux dire que nous allons en Alsace.

Je vois que tu t'y connais, qu'en penses-tu ?

Et bien, je crois que tu avais tort, dit John le visage dénué d'expression.

Pardon ?

Quand tu disais que tu n'étais pas romantique. Tu es le roi du romantisme quand tu t'y mets, dit il en capturant ses lèvres. Merci, murmura-t-il. »

Il était plus de 22 heures lorsque le jet se posa sur un petit aéroport à une vingtaine de kilomètre de Strasbourg. Harold guida donc son compagnon à travers la campagne française.

Ils arrivèrent dans une petite propriété au milieu des champs. Aucun d'eux n'avait envie de dormir étant encore à l'heure new-yorkaise. Bien sûr, Harold n'avait pas oublié le fameux calendrier et ils en profitèrent pour se partager le chocolat du jour.

 **A suivre**


	4. Chapter 4

**4 décembre**

Le lendemain matin, John fut réveillé par les rayons du soleil qui le chatouillaient. Harold était encore profondément endormi, il se dégagea doucement de son étreinte, se leva et replaça les draps sur son compagnon.

Le changement de température était saisissant entre New York et la France, se dit John en sortant dans l'air vif du matin. A la lueur pâle du matin, la maison était encore plus belle que ce qu'il avait pu en voir la veille au soir.

La propriété se tenait à flanc de vignes et était typique du style alsacien. Ne sachant pas trop quelle direction prendre, il choisit de suivre un chemin à travers les vignes. Il revint une heure plus tard les mains chargées de pain frais et de viennoiseries.

Harold n'étant pas encore levé, il choisit de lui confectionner un petit déjeuner au lit. Après tout, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était un homme et qu'il avait une relation avec un autre homme qu'il ne pouvait pas se montrer attentionné.

Un plateau bien chargé en victuailles, il grimpa les escaliers avec rapidité et souplesse. Ses sens lui dirent qu'Harold était réveillé mais préférait somnoler encore un peu. Il choisit donc l'option du réveil en douceur.

Il posa le plateau sur une commode et vin effleurer les lèvres de son compagnon d'un baiser qui à l'initiative d'Harold s'approfondit.

« Pas de beignet pour nous mais je suis sûr que les spécialités françaises devraient te plaire, murmura John assis aux côtés de son compagnon sur le lit.

La pâtisserie française est mondialement réputée et je dois avouer ne pas être insensibles à leurs croissants. On partage, demanda-t-il en lui tendant la moitié de son croissant.

C'est bon mais je garde une préférence pour les beignets. Si tu veux me convertir, il faudra savoir te montrer persuasif. J'ignorais que tu possédais un vignoble même si ça ne devrait pas m'étonner.

C'est un petit vin blanc fabriqué dans cette région uniquement.

Dis-moi qu'as-tu prévu comme programme pour nous ?

Et bien, pour aujourd'hui, je te propose la visite des marchés de Noël ainsi que d'une usine un peu particulière.

Une usine, quel intérêt ?

Et bien, c'est la plus vieille fabrique de boules de Noël au monde. Je me suis que puisque ce serait notre premier vrai Noël, il serait bon que nous achetions nos décorations. Et quoi de mieux pour cela que de les acheter ici d'où viennent les traditions

J'en dis que c'est une excellente idée. »

Ils partirent donc vers 10 heures et commencèrent par l'usine. Puis, ils prirent un déjeuner alsacien sur l'insistance de John qui tenait absolument à goûter les spécialités du coin. Ils consacrèrent leur après-midi à faire le tour des marchés de Noël des environs.

Après cette journée bien remplie, ils prirent un repas bien mérité et s'installèrent devant un bon feu de cheminée avec un verre du fameux vin.

« Et que prévois-tu pour demain ?

Et bien si nous voulons rester dans la tradition, il nous faudrait une crèche avec des santons.

Je me trompe peut-être mais il me semble que c'est plus dans le Sud ce genre de chose.

Oui c'est en Provence, on n'en a que pour une demi-heure en avion.

Alors, nous avons intérêt à aller nous coucher rapidement.

Je croyais que tu voulais te coucher rapidement, dit John sentant la main d'Harold passer sous sa chemise.

Qui a dit que c'était pour dormir, dit John en lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure. »

Rapidement, il souleva Harold et l'emporta à l'étage.

 **A suivre**


	5. Chapter 5

**5 décembre**

 **POV d'Harold**

Le lendemain, il était proche du réveil lorsqu'il sentit son compagnon se lever et poser les couvertures sur lui. Cette fois, il choisit de ne pas traîner au lit et prit la direction de la salle d'eau, il n'était pas contre les réveils comme la veille mais ils avaient des choses à faire aujourd'hui.

Et puis, s'il voulait continuer dans les surprises, il fallait qu'ils s'en tiennent à ce programme. Quitte à bousculer les habitudes de John. Durant ces deux derniers jours, il n'avait pas contacté une seule fois New York.

De toute façon, il ne s'y risquerait de crainte de voir Root mettre ses menaces à exécution. La jeune femme s'était montrée, on ne peut plus claire quand il lui avait indiqué son désir de prendre quelques jours avec John.

Après une douche revigorante, il se rendit dans la cuisine et avait déjà commencé à mettre le café en route quand les bras de son compagnon vinrent l'entourer.

« Je viens de prendre ma douche et toi tu es tout poisseux, dit il en tentant de s'écarter.

II ne nous restera plus qu'à reprendre une douche à deux, susurra John à son oreille.

S'il te plait John, geignit Harold contre ses lèvres.

Très bien je file prendre une douche, dit John après avoir embrassé passionnément. »

Et il le laissa là pantelant. Il mit plusieurs minutes à se ressaisir se disant qu'il l'avait mérité. Il savait cependant que John ne lui en voudrait pas longtemps. Preuve en était lorsque son compagnon descendit le sourire tendre qu'il reçut.

Ils partirent donc rapidement en direction du sud de la France. Ils arrivèrent à 10 heures sur place dans la ville d'Aix en Provence. Ils parcoururent comme de simples touristes les rues de la ville. Ca faisait du bien de trouver l'anonymat, c'est quelques jours de paix seraient profitables.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers les boutiques proposant des santons de Noël. John fut d'abord surpris après tout ni l'un ni l'autre n'était de fervents croyants. Il commença donc à lui parler de ce qu'il ressentait.

Il n'était pas croyant mais il voulait faire sienne les traditions de Noël. Il voulait qu'ils en construisent autour de celles-ci à leur tour. Après tout, même s'il n'était pas un couple traditionnel, rien ne les empêchaient de faire des choses classiques.

Ils n'avaient peut être aucune expérience dans ce genre d'achat mais tous deux ne purent retenir l'admiration face à ces petites figurines traditionnelles peintes à la main. Ils prirent la crèche au complet et partirent faire quelques achats complémentaires.

Ils ne leur manquaient plus qu'une dernière chose mais ça il le réservait pour leur destination de ce soir. En effet, il ne resterait que le temps d'une journée et repartiraient dès le soir vers l'ultime destination de leur séjour express.

Ils prirent le temps d'aller se promener dans les environs l'après-midi allant jusqu'à la mer Méditerranée. Seul John se risqua à y tremper les pieds, lui rien que de voir son compagnon lui collait des frissons.

Ils reprirent donc l'avion vers 17 heures sans que John ne fasse plus de commentaires. Après une heure de vol, John lui dit qu'il n'avait pas été aussi subtil que ça.

« Alors comme ça, tu nous emmènes à Rome.

Comment sais… Je suis aussi transparent que ça.

Pas vraiment mais vu tes tendances pour ce séjour. J'ai pensé que ce serait la suite logique. Ne t'en fais pas tu as quand même réussi à ménager le suspens mais j'ai été espion ne l'oublie pas, je sais repérer quand on essaie de me dissimuler des choses, dit-il en l'embrassant fougueusement. »

Le reste du trajet, ils furent trop occuper pour penser à quoi que ce soit. Ils s'installèrent dans le même hôtel que lors de leur dernier séjour avec une vue directe sur le colisée.

 **Fin**


	6. Chapter 6

**6 décembre**

Le réveil se fit tout en douceur ce matin-là, John le tenait serrer contre lui. Aujourd'hui, ils pouvaient se permettre de prendre le temps. Aussi se dit-il qu'il pourrait commander le petit déjeuner et le prendre sur la terrasse de la chambre voire dans le lit

« Qu'est ce que tu fais, marmonna John en resserrant son étreinte.

Je prends juste le téléphone pour appeler le room-service.

Pas la peine, dit John en baisant la base de son cou toujours les yeux fermés.

Il faudra bien que nous mangions à un moment ou à un autre. Et si tu comptes poursuivre cette activité, il faut commander.

Déjà fait, dit John coupant court en l'embrassant fougueusement. »

Rapidement, il ne se concentra sur rien d'autre que sur le plaisir que lui procurait son compagnon. Il prit bien vite soin de lui rendre la pareille. John était toujours attentif au moindre de ses besoins que ce soit dans leur quotidien ou dans leur sexualité.

Les premiers temps, il lui avait fallu prouver à John que malgré son handicap, il n'avait pas besoin d'être comme quelqu'un de fragile. Après les blessures de John, ils avaient dû se redécouvrir. John avec ses difficultés pour montrer ses faiblesses avait accepté avec réticence au départ.

Il s'était montré patient et attentif pour lui montrer que ces nouvelles cicatrices n'étaient en aucun cas rédibitoire pour lui. Ils étaient parvenus à trouver un équilibre se rassurant mutuellement et démontrant par chacun de leurs gestes, leur amour.

Vers 10 heures, ils prirent le petit déjeuner sur la terrasse admirant la vue imprenable qu'ils avaient sur le colisée. Après ce petit déjeuner revigorant, ils prirent une douche à deux et partirent se promener dans les rues de Rome.

Ils commencèrent par le colisée et le forum, puis prirent un temps de repos pour déjeuner dans une des petites rue qui serpentaient la ville. Ils savaient tous deux que mieux valait éviter les zones touristiques pour manger à la romaine.

Ils reprirent leur ballade dans l'après-midi pour se rendre à la villa Médicis assister à une exposition de peinture et se promener dans les jardins. En fin de journée, ils prirent la direction d'une petite boutique artisanale où ils firent leur dernier achat de Noël, une magnifique étoile.

Les surprises d'Harold n'étaient pas encore finies. Après une journée passée dans le monde de l'art et la culture, il avait choisi quelque chose d'un peu plus sportif pour la soirée. Il l'emmena d'abord prendre un repas sur le pouce avec une part de pizza al taglio.

Ils assistèrent ensuite à un match de foot. Il avait découvert récemment que son compagnon s'intéressait à ce sport. Et même si lui-même n'était pas un grand fan de sport en général, il préférait celui-ci à la version américaine.

Il passa une bien meilleure soirée que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Leur dernière soirée de vacances loin de tout se terminait de manière, on ne peut plus agréable. Le lendemain, un long voyage les attendait et avec lui le retour au quotidien mais de cela ils avaient tout le temps de s'en inquiéter.

 **Fin**


	7. Chapter 7

**7 décembre**

 **POV de John**

Cette parenthèse leur avait fait beaucoup de bien à tous les deux. Harold avait beau dire, il pouvait se montrer très romantique. Ce que son compagnon n'osait exprimer par les mots, il le faisait par les gestes et les petites attentions qu'il lui témoignait.

Ces 4 jours avaient légèrement bouleversé ses projets. Heureusement, il ne s'était pas laissé démonter. Après tout, il n'était pas le seul embarqué dans ce projet, Shaw et Root avaient certainement pu prendre le relais.

Il ne doutait pas que son compagnon les avait prévenues pour qu'elles prennent le relais. Pour l'instant, regarder Harold dormir paisiblement dans le siège passager à ses côtés lui suffisait amplement.

Il espérait que la Machine les laisserait en paix pendant les prochaines semaines. Il ne fallait pas rêver même en période de fêtes, les gens ne cessaient pas de se trucider. L'esprit de Noël n'habitait pas la plupart de leurs semblables en particulier les criminels.

Comme on dit pas de repos pour les braves mais il aurait tout le temps d'y penser plus tard. Là, pour l'instant, il allait passer les prochaines heures à réfléchir aux dernières idées pour son plan. Il lui manquait encore une chose essentielle.

Pour que tout se déroule comme il le voulait et qu'Harold reste dans l'ignorance, il allait devoir la jouer serrée et le tenir occuper. Ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire avec un homme qui aimait tout contrôler.

Il devrait faire preuve d'imagination et s'allier la Machine. Il espérait que celle-ci accepterait mais sachant que c'était pour Harold qu'il le faisait, il ne devrait pas y avoir de gros soucis. C'est sur ces dernières pensées qu'il sombra à son tour dans le sommeil.

Les 8 heures de voyage passèrent assez rapidement. Ils arrivèrent vers 15 heures heure de New York sur place. Malgré son impatience visible, Harold choisit de passer au loft déposer leurs bagages et se rafraîchir.

Ils arrivèrent vers 16 heures dans leur Q.G, ils avaient pris la précaution d'appeler leurs deux collègues pour les prévenir de leur retour. Oui, il faisait ça systématiquement désormais pour éviter la scène on ne peut plus gênante des deux femmes dans leur plus simple appareil.

Son compagnon n'avait pas osé les regarder en face pendant une semaine, au grand amusement de Root. Il avait fallu que sa compagne la remette à sa place, la menaçant de quelque chose dont il ne préférait pas connaître la teneur pour qu'elle cesse de le taquiner.

« Harry, alors les vacances, dit Root avec enthousiasme.

On ne peut mieux, et vous de votre côté.

Allez Harry, des détails. Sammy ne fait pas cette tête, ce sera bientôt notre tour à partir du 2 janvier.

Ouais, si je ne t'étrangle pas avant, marmonna Sameen ronchonne.

Oh, allez mon chou, tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir longtemps, dit Root en lui baisant le cou.

Root, trop d'infos, dit il en se détournant. »

Il prétexta ensuite que l'heure du dîner était bientôt arrivée pour s'éclipser chercher le dîner. Ils le partagèrent tous les 4, une heure plus tard. Root et Harold partageant les dernières données de la Machine, lu et Shaw prétextant le nettoyage de leurs armes se mirent à l'écart.

Shaw n'était pas la personne la plus fine qui soit mais elle avait accepté de l'aider sans se faire prier même Root en avait été surprise. Harold et lui rentrèrent tard ce soir-là, les aléas du décalage horaire ne leur donnant pas envie de dormir.

 **A suivre**


	8. Chapter 8

**8 décembre**

Ce matin-là dénotait légèrement des autres. Pour une fois, Harold et lui n'étaient pas partis à la bibliothèque ensemble. Lionel avait contacté John vers 6 heures du matin pour lui demander un coup de main afin de finaliser une enquête en cours.

Il avait déjà participé aux débuts des investigations et là il allait finir le travail. Ce qu'il n'avait pas dit à Harold, c'est que Lionel lui avait précisé qu'il n'aurait besoin de ses services qu'en début d'après-midi lui laissant sa matinée libre de ses actions.

Connaissant leur ami inspecteur, et son légendaire tact, il avait pris la précaution de le rappeler pour lui demander de le couvrir auprès de son compagnon au cas où. Il passa donc sa matinée à poursuivre ses préparatifs.

Il en profita même pour faire un petit achat imprévu. En effet, en passant devant les petites cabanes du marché de Noël, il n'avait pas pu se retenir d'acheter un petit quelque chose. Ce serait un cadeau, un nouveau symbole pour leur vie à deux.

Il ne rentra pas non plus pour le déjeuner, il avait rendez-vous avec Zoé. La jeune femme avait plutôt bien pris leur relation à Harold et lui. Elle lui avait même dit qu'elle s'en était doutée dès leur première rencontre et qu'elle était heureuse qu'ils aient enfin ouvert les yeux.

Il ne savait pas vraiment si elle accepterait mais voulait tenter le coup.

« Alors John, que puis-je faire pour toi, demanda-t-elle après qu'ils eurent commandé

…., exposa-t-il.

Tu sais que c'est déjà compliqué en temps normal alors en périodes de fêtes, je ne t'en parle même pas.

Oh ! Allons Zoé, je sais très bien que tu es la patronne des causes désespérées.

La flâterie ne te mènera nulle part John.

Je sais très bien que tu adores relever les défis, n'est ce pas le meilleur de tous.

Très bien, très bien mais je ne te promets rien. Laisse-moi 48 heures.

Marché conclu. Merci Zoé. »

Il partit ensuite à la rencontre de Lionel, celui-ci n'avait pas été franchement ravi de devoir mentir à Finch. John se demandait parfois si Fusco ne craignait pas son compagnon plus que lui. C'était sans doute un peu le cas.

Après tout, Lionel avait eu l'occasion de voir les talents de hacker d'Harold opérer. L'arrestation fut relativement simple, le type n'opposa quasiment pas de résistance. C'en était presque frustrant, il fut donc retour à la base en milieu d'après-midi.

« Je te kidnappe pour la fin de la journée, dit il en lui embrassant le cou.

Et qu'allons-nous faire ?

Petite surprise, pas à la hauteur de notre séjour mais j'espère qu'elle te plaira. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tout deux installés à bord d'un monospace. Harold habitué aux mystères de son compagnon ne posa pas de question. Ils quittèrent bientôt New York même pour s'enfoncer dans la campagne environnante.

Après une heure de route, ils se trouvèrent en pleine campagne. Il put voir à quel instant Harold comprit où il les menait.

« Je me suis que tant qu'à faire puisque nous voulions un Noël traditionnel autant aller chercher la pièce essentielle à la source.

C'est une excellente idée, nous pourrons choisir celui que nous voulons.

J'aurai même le plaisir de l'abattre moi-même et nous le décorerons demain.

Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais cette tradition.

Celle de décorer le sapin à la saint Nicolas. Ma mère avait l'habitude de le faire, dit il d'un ton nostalgique. »

Ils n'eurent pas besoin d'échanger plus de paroles. Ce petit échange leur permettait de se découvrir un peu plus. Ils étaient tous les deux hommes de peu de mots.

Ils prirent tout leur temps pour trouver celui qui leur conviendrait le mieux. Celui qu'ils choisirent était à leur image, ni trop grand ni trop petit, un peu cabossé. Ce n'était ni le plus beau, ni le plus cher, il était juste parfait pour eux.

 **A suivre**


	9. Chapter 9

**9 décembre**

 **POV d'Harold**

John et lui en achetèrent deux, un qu'ils installèrent dans le salon, et l'autre que John emmena dans leur base. Il ne doutait pas un instant qu'ils auraient le droit à quelques commentaires cyniques de la part de Miss Shaw.

Cependant, cela en valait la peine, cette année, ils avaient beaucoup de choses à fêter et de raison de se réjouir. Ils avaient triomphé de Samaritain et la vie avait repris le dessus. La vie était trop courte et trop précieuse pour ne pas en profiter.

Après le retour à la vie de John, il s'était promis de ne plus laisser les doutes et les peurs le dominer et gâcher tout ce qu'ils avaient construit. Malheureusement, la réalité était venue frapper à leur porte ce matin sous la forme d'un numéro.

John et Sameen étaient donc partis en mission dès les premières heures de la matinée. Cette dernière ne devrait pas prendre plus de quelques heures. Leur numéro était à n'en pas douter un criminel.

Un petit lieutenant d'un gros dealer qui voulait prendre la place de son boss. Ils feraient ainsi d'une pierre deux coups empêcher un meurtre et couper une filière de revente de drogue. Une transaction devait avoir lieu en début d'après-midi.

Root et lui resteraient à la base. Ce n'est pas la situation qu'il préférait après tout la jeune femme avait le don de lui taper sur les nerfs. Cependant, cette fois-ci, elle avait trouvé une occupation, c'est-à-dire commencer la décoration du sapin.

Lorsque cette dernière s'était absentée quelques heures plus tôt, il s'était attendu à tout. Elle était finalement revenue avec quelques sacs de grands magasins.

« Il vaut mieux entamer la décoration sinon Sameen trouvera toujours une excuse pour se défiler et ne pas participer, dit elle comme explication.

Je dois dire que vous avez une très bonne idée.

Vraiment Harry, quel joli compliment. On voit tout de suite la confiance que vous avez en mes capacités, dit elle non sans ironie.

Pardon, je, c'est-à-dire…

Voyons Harry, je vous taquine, dit-elle après l'avoir laissé patauger.

Vous ! répondit-il exaspéré. »

Ils commencèrent la décoration avant de prendre le temps pour guider John et Sameen dans leur mission. Tout se passa aussi rapidement et calmement que possible, et moins de deux heures plus tard leurs compagnons respectifs étaient de retour.

Mise devant le fait accompli, Sameen n'eut d'autre choix que d'aider les autres à décorer le sapin. La jeune femme finit par se prendre au jeu et la fin d'après-midi arriva rapidement. Il ne put retenir un sourire en entendant Sameen proposer à sa compagne d'aller acheter un sapin.

De retour à leur logement, ils prirent le temps de décorer leur propre sapin.

« Il est vraiment magnifique, dit il satisfait après une heure de travail.

Pas tout à fait, il manque encore quelque chose, répondit John en lui tendant un petit paquet soigneusement emballé.

Qu'est ce que… John, ils sont magnifiques, dit il en prenant précautionneusement le contenu.

On dit qu'ils portent bonheur, si on les place ensemble et qu'ils ne se détachent pas ça signifie que l'amour durera toujours. »

Un peu plus tard ce soir-là, alors que tous deux étaient allongés dans la chambre, deux angelots réunis se trouvaient sur le sapin semblant sourire.

 **A suivre**


	10. Chapter 10

**10 décembre**

D'un commun accord pour conserver la surprise des cadeaux, les 4 équipiers avaient choisi de faire leurs courses de Noël à tour de rôle. De telle sorte, ils allaient pouvoir continuer à travailler sur les numéros sans que le départ de l'un d'entre eux soit gênant.

Ils avaient tiré à la courte-paille encore une idée de Root pour savoir qui serait le premier. C'était lui qui avait gagné si l'on peut appeler ça comme ça. John et lui se séparèrent donc ce matin-là à regret et partirent chacun de leur côté.

Il commença par le plus facile l'inspecteur Fusco et son fils Lee. Sachant que le jeune homme était un passionné de basket, il se rendit donc dans un magasin de sports et lui acheta une pair de basket flambant neuve d'une marque connue.

Il acheta un petit complément évidemment électronique une montre connectée permettant d'enregistrer et améliorer ses performances. Il ne les fit pas emballer choisissant de réaliser les paquets lui-même.

Pour l'inspecteur, il choisit une montre de belle facture mais simple et pratique sachant que ce dernier l'utiliserait au quotidien. Il y ajouta également un costume qu'il avait fait fabriquer par un de ses tailleurs habituels.

Pour Root, il choisit de ne pas passer par la simplicité en lui achetant des composants et autres appareils électroniques. Non, il aimait surprendre, il avait choisi de faire fabriquer un parfum correspondant à sa personnalité, il y ajouta une écharpe en soie.

Pour Miss Shaw, il fit le choix de faire un pied de nez à ce qu'il savait que la jeune femme avait pour préférence. Pour l'avoir entendu à plusieurs reprises se plaindre de ne pas pouvoir planquer toutes ses armes dans certaines tenues, il alla récupérer la tenue de soirée et le vêtement de tous les jours qu'elle pourrait porter.

Pour finir, il prit la direction d'une agence de voyage pour faire un cadeau complémentaire. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient bien mérité les jours de vacances qu'elles allaient prendre après les fêtes mais pour autant qu'il le sache, elle n'avait pas prévu de voyager.

Il prit donc l'initiative sachant que toutes les deux avaient apprécié leur dernier séjour à Hawaii, il leur réserva deux semaines dans un petit hôtel fait de mini-bugalow sur pilotis. Pour Lionel et son fils, il choisit de leur offrir un bon pour des vacances ignorant quand le policier et son fils auraient le droit à des vacances communes.

Restait le principal John lui trouver le cadeau idéal était loin d'être évident. Pour la blague, il lui choisit un nouveau costume. Puis comme John lui avait offert ses plaques militaires, il fit un autre choix symbole de leur relation.

Le dernier cadeau qu'il prévoyait et non des moindres risquait d'être à double tranchant. Il ignorait comment son compagnon réagirait à ce dernier. Il rentra en milieu d'après-midi à leur logement maudissant la folie qui s'emparait des gens à l'approche des fêtes.

Il prit le temps de se faire un thé avant de commencer l'emballage des cadeaux. Il y passa près d'une heure et c'est avec un soupir de soulagement qu'il choisit de s'étendre sur le canapé pour quelques minutes.

C'est dans cette position que John le trouva à son arrivée deux heures plus tard. Il choisit de ne pas le réveiller tout de suite installant une couverture sur son compagnon. Ce fut une délicieuse odeur d'omelette qui vint titiller ses sens et le réveiller.

Il resta quelques instants à admirer le dos de son compagnon affairé à la cuisine avant de prendre l'initiative de l'enlacer.

 **A suivre**


	11. Chapter 11

**11 décembre**

 **POV de John**

C'était à son tour de se lancer dans les courses de Noël, il n'était pas vraiment ravi de passer une journée dans la foule friande d'achat. Cependant, il s'y prenait suffisamment tôt pour éviter la foule des acheteurs de dernière minute.

Il avait tout prévu méthodiquement de façon à se ménager du temps pour poursuivre les préparatifs de ce qu'il prévoyait. Il consacrerait donc la matinée à ses achats et le reste de la journée aux différents préparatifs.

Pour Root, il s'était décidé assez rapidement. La jeune femme bien qu'une vraie geek restait féminine et appréciait les choses délicates. Il avait choisi un livre de poésie une édition originale dont il savait qu'elle aimait le poète.

Pour Shaw, il avait hésité entre différentes options. Il s'était cependant refusé à lui acheter une nouvelle arme à mettre à son arsenal. Il opta donc pour un vêtement une superbe veste en cuir noir classique et brut tout à fait à l'image de Sameen.

Il choisit de leur faire un cadeau commun sachant que toutes les deux avaient l'intention de s'acheter une moto préférant ce mode de locomotion à la voiture. Il leur acheta l'équipement complet qui allait avec.

Pour Lionel, il n'eut pas de grosses difficultés. Son ami se plaignait souvent de la vieille télé qu'il possédait. Il lui en offrit donc une nouvelle avec home cinéma. Pour son fils, il opta pour un ordinateur portable de nouvelle génération.

Pour remercier Zoé, il se décida à lui faire un cadeau. Zoé était une femme compliquée au possible un peu comme Root. Cependant, il opta pour quelque chose d'élégant et de pratique, une petite dague au fourreau ouvragé.

Pour Bear, leur compagnon à quatre pattes, il se décida pour un beau collier en cuir et ne résista pas à une autre petite chose qui devrait être intéressante à montrer. On pourra dire alors que Bear sera totalement dans l'ambiance des fêtes.

Il restait le présent pour Harold mais qu'offrir à quelqu'un qui possédait déjà tout. Il avait hésité et tergiversé de nombreuses heures avant d'opter pour une peinture. Une toile d'un des maîtres préférés d'Harold.

C'est ce qui lui prit le plus longtemps car il avait de nombreuses formalités à remplir pour faire entrer la toile dans le pays. Il mangea ensuite sur le pouce vers une heure et poursuivit les préparatifs nécessaires avant la date fatidique.

Il avait déjà pris différents contacts et rendez-vous pour cet après-midi. Toute cette activité ne fit que lui donner plus d'énergie. Il choisit de prendre en fin de journée, le chemin du Q.G pour récupérer Harold et lui proposer d'aller dîner dehors.

Il découvrit les lieux vides même Bear était absent ce qui était étonnant. Il supposa que son compagnon était déjà rentré chez eux. Il choisit donc rapidement de faire de même. Il était presque 19 heures lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte.

Une délicieuse odeur l'accueillit et un sourire vint effleurer ses lèvres en songeant que son compagnon lui rendait la pareille. A la vue de ce dernier, une tout autre idée lui vint et lui fit oublier toute idée de repas.

Il kidnappa Harold entre ses bras faisant attention à vérifier que le feu sous les casseroles était éteint et l'emporta dans la chambre. Bien plus tard, ce soir-là, ils dinèrent au lit.

 **A suivre**


	12. Chapter 12

**12 décembre**

Ce soir était la soirée qu'il réservait à passer avec Sean. Maintenant que son compagnon était au courant pour Sean, il se sentait moins coupable de passer quelques heures hors de leur foyer. La tradition voulait qu'ils se réunissent deux fois par mois.

Il avait proposé à Harold de se joindre à eux mais son compagnon lui avait indiqué que c'était son soir de liberté. Pour cette fois, ça l'arrangeait bien par ailleurs car il avait besoin d'un coup de main de la part de Sean.

Il prit donc le temps de dîner avec son compagnon un peu plus tôt que leur horaire habituel.

« Ne m'attends pas pour dormir, dit il en l'embrassant sur le pas de la porte.

Je verrai bien, sois prudent, dit Harold lui retournant le baiser.

Comme toujours. Bear surveille bien ton maître, murmura-t-il à l'oreille du chien. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, il pénétra dans l'église où présidait son meilleur ami. Cela lui faisait toujours un drôle d'effet d'entrer dans ces lieux comme s'il n'y était pas à sa place. Et ce n'était pas le regard suspicieux de la vieille femme sortant d'un des confessionnaux qui le mit plus à l'aise.

« Alors, on s'apprête à fuir, dit une voix derrière lui.

Salut Sean. Comment vas-tu ?

Bien, bien et toi ?

Bien.

Allez, je ne te torture pas plus longtemps. Allons dans notre endroit habituel.

Tu sais que ce n'est pas vraiment digne d'un prêtre catholique ce que tu fais là.

Si tu savais pour autant que je sache mon prédécesseur ne se privait pas lui non plus. »

Comme ils en avaient l'habitude, ils prirent un verre de whisky, Sean avait compris sans besoin qu'il le lui dise qu'il n'accepterait jamais plus d'un verre et avait installé une machine à café. Quand il avait rencontré Harold, il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide abrutie par l'alcool.

Même après que ce dernier lui ait proposé ce travail, il avait continué à boire moins pour pouvoir être lucide mais toujours des quantités trop importantes. A n'en pas douter, son compagnon l'avait su mais ne l'avait pas jugé.

Pour ça, il s'était montré d'une grande patience. Il avait remonté la pente grâce à son soutien et à sa grande foi en lui. Maintenant, il ne buvait plus qu'un verre d'alcool de temps en temps mais jamais seul pour noyer son chagrin ou tenter de se noyer au choix.

Sean et lui s'étaient donc décidés ce soir pour une partie d'échec, il ne devait pas être très concentré sur le jeu car Sean le démasqua en moins de 10 minutes.

« Alors que veux-tu de moi exactement ? Et n'essaie pas de tourner du pot, n'oublie pas qu'on se connaît depuis près de 30 ans, dit Sean voyant qu'il essayait de protester.

J'aurai besoin d'un coup de main pour occuper Harold.

Et tu peux me dire comment je suis censé l'occuper ? Ton Harold n'a pas l'air plus intéressé que toi par la religion.

Oui mais il est toujours partant pour une bonne action. Il est plutôt du genre donateur anonyme mais je suis sûr que tu demandais un coup de main pour des actions caritatives il serait partant.

Pourquoi pas ? Mais d'abord je veux savoir dans quel coup fourré je m'engage donc tu as intérêt à tout me dire.

Très bien, très bien…, dit il en lui racontant toute l'histoire. »

Il était presque minuit lorsqu'il entra dans l'appartement. Bear redressa immédiatement la tête de son panier puis se recoucha en le reconnaissant. Comme à son habitude, il entra discrètement dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Harold.

Ce dernier semblait dormir paisiblement, il se déshabilla rapidement et se faufila sous les couvertures l'enlaçant doucement pour ne pas le réveiller. L'informaticien tourna alors son visage vers lui l'œil vif et rapidement toute idée de dormir disparu.

 **A suivre**


	13. Chapter 13

**13 décembre**

 **POV d'Harold**

Il se doutait que John lui cachait quelque chose. Il le connaissait maintenant son compagnon assez pour deviner quand il essayait de lui dire qu'il avait peut être fait une bêtise.

« Et si tu me disais tout de suite ce que tu as fait au lieu de tergiverser.

Et bien tu sais qu'hier je suis passé voir Sean.

Oui, j'aurais du mal à ne pas le savoir puisque tu fais ça toutes les deux semaines.

Tu sais aussi que Sean gère plusieurs associations de quartier dont une maison des jeunes.

Non, je ne crois pas que tu me l'aies expliqué clairement.

Il essaye d'empêcher des jeunes de tourner mal en leur donnant un cadre.

Et tu voudrais que nous l'aidions à financer certains de ses projets.

Et bien oui, je me dis qu'après tout… Tu aides déjà plusieurs associations, je ne voudrais pas…

Toi aussi, et oui je serais ravi d'aider. Bien sûr, je souhaiterais voir le dispositif qu'ils ont mis en place dans un premier temps pour voir ce qui est en place ce qui mériterait d'être amélioré et ce que nous pourrions faire pour développer leur programme.

Eh bien, ça tombe bien que tu parles de ça, dit John en se grattant la tête.

John, qu'as-tu fait ?

Figure toi que Sean est à la recherche de bénévoles supplémentaires pour les fêtes.

Laisse-moi deviner, tu as accepté en notre nom à tous les deux, dit-il en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Tu as de la chance que je t'aime, tu sais, dit-il en l'embrassant.

Je suis ravi que tu le prennes comme ça parce que ce n'est pas tout. Il n'y a pas que toi que je vais devoir convaincre.

Ne me dis pas que tu les as inscrites elles aussi. Sur ce coup-là, je te souhaite bien du plaisir pour tenter de convaincre Miss Shaw.

Tu ne vas pas me laisser me débrouiller seul quand même.

C'est ce que tu mériterais pour ce coup en douce. Il te faudra donc te montrer très convaincant. »

C'est ce que John se fit un plaisir d'exaucer durant l'heure qui suivit. C'est d'excellente humeur et prêts à affronter la tempête qui les attendait, qu'ils pénétrèrent dans le Q.G. Root était déjà occupée sur les ordinateurs, Shaw ne semblait pas dans les parages.

« Shaw n'est pas là ?

T'as oublié que c'était à elle de faire les courses de Noël. Où tu avais trop de choses à penser, insinua-t-elle. Où alors, tu as fait quelque chose qui risque de lui déplaire et tu veux que je joue les tampons. »

Pauvre John, il n'en menait pas large mais lui n'avait pas l'intention de l'aider du moins pas tout de suite. Après tout, ce serait sa revanche.

« En gros, tu nous as engagés tous les 4 comme bénévoles volontaires auprès de ton ami prêtre. Et tu comptes sur moi pour convaincre Sameen de ne pas t'étriper.

Je suis sûr que tu sauras la persuader, elle t'écoute.

Quand elle le veut bien et même là elle n'en fait au final qu'à sa tête. Mais bon, on peut toujours tenter le coup. »

Et effectivement, quand Shaw revint ce soir-là, elle était d'une humeur de dogue grognant contre les gens qui ne savaient pas ce qu'il voulait. Tant et si bien qu'ils choisirent de ne rien dire ce jour-là préférant attendre qu'elle soit dans de meilleures dispositions.

 **A suivre**


	14. Chapter 14

**14 décembre**

En arrivant au Q.G, il se préparait mentalement à affronter la tempête que son compagnon risquait de déclencher. Il arrivait avec Bear, John l'ayant laissé seul pour aller acheter des beignets pour tenter d'amadouer la bête.

Surtout qu'aujourd'hui, il ne serait que tous les 3, Root devait partir faire ses courses de Noël. Une Shaw sans Root pour la canaliser lorsqu'elle était de mauvaise humeur pouvait se montrer totalement ingérable.

Quand la jeune femme entra au pas de charge, il se dit que la journée commençait bien.

« Où est-il ?

Il ne va pas tarder. Il est allé promener Bear et ramène les pâtisseries.

Mouais, dit elle en se positionnant dans un coin. Toi, dit-elle en voyant John arriver. Avec moi, tout de suite.

Bonjour, à toi aussi Shaw. Je vais bien et toi.

N'essaye pas de tourner autour du pot, dit-elle en le tirant vers l'une des salles, non sans avoir récupéré un beignet. »

Les connaissant tous les deux, il préféra rester éloigner de la pièce en question. Bear restait planter devant la porte vexé que ces deux là lui aient fermé la porte au nez. Il ignorait ce qu'il s'était dit mais lorsqu'ils reparurent aucun d'eux ne semblait blessé donc ils avaient dû trouver un terrain d'entente.

Tous deux ne firent aucune allusion à ce qui s'était dit dans cette pièce, ils étaient bien trop pudiques pour cela. La journée se passa dans un calme relatif si bien qu'il décida de faire sortir John et Shaw avant qu'ils finissent par le rendre fou à tourner en rond comme des lions en cage.

Ils revinrent en fin d'après-midi à quelques minutes avant le retour de Root.

« Ca va, je m'attendais à la troisième guerre mondiale mais finalement, le Q.G a tenu le coup et vous ne semblez pas avoir subi de dommages corporels.

Toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre, tu as bien choisi ton jour pour aller te ballader.

Sois gentille Sameen, sinon tu vas finir sur les la liste des enfants pas sages du Père Noël.

Comme si je croyais encore au Père Noël à mon âge.

Ne dis pas ça à voix haute voyons, dit Root en l'embrassant. Il pourrait t'entendre.

Bon, on y va qu'on rencontre ton fameux prêtre, dit Shaw à John. »

Ils quittèrent donc tous les 4 le Q.G mais connaissant Shaw, John avait choisi un lieu de rencontre moins perturbant qu'une église. Ils arrivèrent devant un pub irlandais, Sean les y attendait déjà, il avait quitté les habits sacerdotaux pour un jeans et des baskets.

Seul le col ecclésiastique le distinguait des autres. Ils passèrent donc une grande partie de la soirée à discuter tranquillement. La discussion bien qu'au départ légèrement tendue finit par devenir plus fluide au fil de la soirée.

Plus il apprenait à connaître Sean, et plus il comprenait l'amitié qui les unissait depuis si longtemps John et lui. Le fait que ce dernier soit un ancien de l'armée et un solide buveur lui avait fait gagner une certaine confiance de la part de Miss Shaw.

Quant à Root, il ne doutait pas un instant qu'elle avait dû faire des recherches poussées à son sujet et qu'elle avait dû en être satisfaite. Ils passèrent donc une bonne partie de la soirée à parler tout de rien avant de planifier ce qui devrait être fait dans les jours à venir.

Le sujet le plus délicat ne fut pas abordé ce soir-là car si Miss Shaw savaient tout ce qu'ils avaient prévu, elle risquait de faire machine arrière. Et la connaissant, elle risquerait de s'enfuir ou de les frapper au choix.

 **A suivre**


	15. Chapter 15

**15 décembre**

 **POV de John**

On était déjà à moins de 10 jours de Noël, il avait l'impression que le temps avait accélérée. Il avait l'impression que plus il cochait de case sur sa liste de choses à faire avant le jour J plus celle-ci s'allongeait.

En effet, maintenant que plusieurs personnes étaient dans la confidence, chacun y allait de son idée et d'une diza **ine** , la liste s'était allongée à une trentaine et il n'en avait fait que la moitié. L'idée qu'il avait eue de tenir occuper Harold était à double tranchant.

En effet, il ne pouvait pas à la fois être au fou et au moulin. Pour les derniers jours, au moins les 3 derniers, il lui faudrait trouver d'autres solutions. Il avait déjà sa petite idée mais il allait devoir demander un service à leur amie électronique.

Après tout, la Machine avait un lien très particulier avec Harold. Et à un degré moindre avec lui, ils avaient trouvé un terrain d'entente pour protéger l'être qu'ils chérissaient tous les deux. La preuve étant, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour l'empêcher de se sacrifier.

Tout comme hier, ils devraient s'allier pour le bonheur d'Harold du moins il espérait vraiment que son compagnon le verrait ainsi. Aujourd'hui, Sean avait décidé de les lancer tout de suite dans le grand bain, il devait accompagner 15 gamins à la patinoire de glace.

Sur ce coup là, Harold ne serait pas de la partie étant donné ses problèmes vertébraux. C'était dommage de manquer une occasion de partager quelques plaisirs à deux mais bon une bande de gosses surexcités ne faisait pas bon ménage avec un homme souffrant de gros problèmes de dos

Il n'avait pas eu besoin de ménager la sensibilité d'Harold, ce dernier s'était spontanément désisté préférant passer du temps avec Sean. Harold ne faisant jamais les choses à moitié quand John lui avait proposé de faire du bénévolat, il avait étudié attentivement la situation.

Comme un général sur un champ de bataille, il avait préparé des plans croquis, diagramme et schéma à l'attention de Sean. Il plaignait presque son ami mais bon les idées d'Harold étaient généralement excellentes.

Il espérait que Sean l'écouterait. C'est Root qui devint son binôme pour l'après midi, Shaw ayant refusé catégoriquement de jouer ce rôle. Comme il le pensait, ce ne fut pas tout repos. Encadrer ces jeunes et les amener à bon port ne fut pas de tout repos.

Trois heures plus tard, il s'apprêtait à les rassembler pour les faire rentrer quand il aperçut Harold et Sean aux abords de la patinoire.

« Que faites-vous là ?

Je suis venu prendre le relais, Harold et toi aurez le temps de passer un peu de temps tous les deux. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, dit il en s'éloignant.

Je crois qu'il me fuit, dit Harold.

Mais non, répondit il mais aux vues de l'expression de Sean ça devait être un peu vrai.

Pas la peine de me ménager, je sais reconnaître quelqu'un qui fuit les maths comme la peste.

C'est un sous entendu que je dois prendre pour moi.

Eh bien…, commença-t-il mais il fut interrompu par les lèvres de John se posant passionnément sur les siennes. »

Ce furent fourbus et légèrement frigorifié qu'ils rentrèrent chez eux une heure plus tard. Harold s'était laissé convaincre de faire un tour sur la glace. Cependant, les instincts protecteurs de John avaient fait plus de mal que de bien.

En voulant stabilisé Harold, John n'avait réussi qu'à les faire chuter tous les deux. Il était seulement parvenu à amortir sa chute. Tous deux s'étaient regardés abasourdis avant d'éclater d'un rire franc et joyeux.

 **A suivre**


	16. Chapter 16

**16 décembre**

Encore une journée dans le décompte qui les séparait de la date fatidique. Cependant, ce matin, il avait plus de difficultés que d'habitude à quitter le lit, il avait mal à peu près partout suite à la chute d'hier à la patinoire.

Rien qu'une bonne douche ne saurait améliorer mais c'est au même moment que l'idée lui vint. Il n'avait pas encore de plan bien défini mais ses idées se précisaient à mesure de ses réflexions. Pour cela, il allait avoir besoin d'une aide supplémentaire et il connaissait la personne idéale.

Il était tellement concentré sur ses propres pensées, il ne réalisa pas immédiatement que son compagnon s'était réveillé. Il ne put retenir une grimace lorsqu'Harold vint le serrer dans ses bras un peu trop étroitement.

« Tu as mal, demanda Harold se reculant inquiet.

Quelques courbatures mais rien de sérieux.

C'est à cause d'hier pas vrai, je suis désolé, dit Harold penaud.

Hey ! Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, ce n'est rien de grave, dit il en coupant court à toute protestation en l'embrassant et en le positionnant de façon à voir son visage. »

Oubliant, les courbatures qu'il ressentait encore 5 minutes auparavant, il commença une lente exploration du corps de son compagnon. Il mettait chacun de ses sens à contribution pour ce faire.

Il y avait d'abord la vue, il adorait contempler chaque centimètre carré de sa peau. Venait ensuite l'ouie, il adorait entendre le son des battements du cœur de son homme. Venait encore l'odorat, il aimait le parfum particulier qu'avait Harold lorsqu'il était excité.

Il y avait encore le goût, il adorait explorer certains endroits avec sa langue et sentir les frissons de plaisir parcourir son compagnon. Enfin, il y avait son sens préféré le toucher, comme le disait si bien Harold, il avait les mains baladeuses et tentatrices.

Lorsqu'il mettait en action ses 5 sens, cela donnait une combinaison explosive les emportant aux portes du septième ciel. Deux heures plus tard, c'était totalement détendu et dispos qu'ils purent se rendre au Q.G.

Leurs deux amies ne firent aucun commentaire mais aux vus des regards furtifs qu'elles lançaient dans leur direction, elles n'en pensaient pas moins. Décidément, c'était à croire que la Machine n'avait aucun crime à leur mettre sous la dent.

Harold commençait à s'en inquiéter, il avait pris soin cependant de prendre contact avec les membres des autres équipes travaillant avec la Machine et le problème semblait simplement spécifique à New York.

Ils avaient donc décidé que dans l'attente de l'analyse complète d'Harold, ils se relaieraient aux 4 coins de la ville. Il commençait à soupçonner que la Machine était en train de lui rendre service à sa façon.

D'après les informations qu'il avait récupérées auprès de Lionel, plusieurs sources anonymes avaient informé la police sur différents lieux d'échanges de drogues et futurs crimes. Il choisit de s'entretenir discrètement avec Root et Shaw.

Ils décidèrent d'indiquer certaines informations à Harold mais pas l'intégralité tant qu'ils n'auraient pas établi ce que la Machine faisait concrètement. Root étant encore en contact avec cette dernière, ils convinrent d'un lieu discret pour communiquer.

« Bonjour, enfin je suppose que c'est ce que je dois dire, dit John mal à l'aise car c'était la première fois qu'il avait un contact direct avec cette dernière.

Bonjour, compagnon de l'administrateur

Que fais-tu ?

Probabilité de 75% pour que compagnon administrateur fasse… »

Ils poursuivirent leur conversation, du moins ce qui ressemblait le plus à une conversation entre un homme et une machine. Comme à de nombreuses reprises auparavant, ils avaient trouvé un terrain d'entente.

John repartit l'esprit tranquille prêt à affronter ce qu'il attendait.

 **A suivre**


	17. Chapter 17

**17 décembre**

 **POV d'Harold**

« Non, non, non. Vous m'avez bien regardé, c'est absolument hors de question. Allez-vous faire foutre. Je ne ferais pas ça et encore moins dans cette tenue.

Sammy, allez pour la bonne cause.

Non, et si tu essaies, je te promets que je termine ce que Samaritain à commencer. »

Il s'attendait à ce que Root réponde avec une remarque dont elle avait le secret mais cette dernière se contenta de jeter un regard abattu et de quitter la pièce sans un mot.

« Quoi, dit Shaw en voyant le regard que John et lui lui jetaient.

Félicitation Shaw, tu viens de prouver une nouvelle fois que tu étais la reine de la diplomatie.

Ben quoi, elle ne va pas se sentir blessée pour si peu.

Tu te rends compte que ce que tu viens de dire pourrait lui faire croire que tu aurais préféré qu'elle meure, dit John solennel.

Je… Bien sur que non, c'est… Enfin, elle ne peut pas… c'est ridicule, marmonna-t-elle en prenant le même chemin que sa compagne.

Tu crois qu'elle va réaliser que Root lui joue la comédie, demanda John.

La question n'est pas de savoir si elle va l'apprendre mais quand, répondit-il. »

Aucun d'eux ne sut ce que les deux jeunes femmes se dirent et ils ne se risquèrent pas à poser la question. Toujours est-il que Shaw et Root étaient revenues deux heures plus tard. Au visage rayonnant de Root, ils comprirent que cette dernière avait réussi.

C'est avec un air de martyr que Shaw se présenta à eux vêtue de la tenue d'elf de Noël typique jusqu'aux oreilles pointues et au bonnet. Tout le monde était en tenue, seul Harold n'aurait pas droit au costume.

John était le plus méconnaissable seul ses yeux pouvaient le démasquer. Les magnifiques yeux gris de son compagnon étaient uniques, il lui offrit donc une pair de lentilles colorées pour les camoufler ce qui était vraiment un pêché.

C'était un John complètement métamorphosé qui apparut dans la salle qui avait été réservée à cet effet. John portait la tenue traditionnelle du Père Noël même une pair de petite lunette sur le nez et Harold se sentait légèrement coupable de l'attirance iréprecible qu'il éprouvait pour le Père Noël.

John prit soin d'écouter attentivement chaque demande qui lui était formulée par les petits. En tout, une trentaine d'enfant passèrent sur ses genoux. Shaw tint également son rôle distribuant des sucreries avec un sourire digne d'un dogue allemand.

Les enfants ne semblèrent pas s'en formaliser tout à leur joie de leur rencontre. John passa donc les trois heures qui suivirent à s'occuper de ses enfants. Il partit en toute discrétion avec Root et Shaw, Sean escorterait Harold après l'avoir tenu occuper encore une petite heure.

Lorsqu'il rentra, l'appartement était silencieux, il se dit que John avait dû aller chercher le dîner chez leur traiteur préféré. Pénétrant dans leur chambre pour se débarrasser de son manteau, il eut la surprise de trouver John dans sa tenue rouge et blanche.

« Je me suis dit qu'au vu de ton regard, il ne te déplairait pas de déshabiller le Père Noël, dit John d'une voix suave.

John, on ne peut pas ce costume c'est…, commença-t-il mais il sentait déjà sa volonté fondre comme neige au soleil.

Je te rassure, ce n'est pas celui que je portais aujourd'hui, sussurra John à son oreille avant de mordiller cette dernière. »

Toute tentative de résistance s'acheva pour ne laisser que le plaisir de déshabiller son compagnon et de lui faire l'amour. Décidément, se créer des traditions de Noël était de loin la meilleure idée qu'il ait eue depuis longtemps.

 **A suivre**


	18. Chapter 18

**18 décembre**

Il s'en arrachait les cheveux, la Machine était toujours aussi silencieuse. Pour autant, il y avait tout de même une lueur d'espoir, il avait pu constater que les crimes prémédités n'avaient pas augmenté. Il était donc à peu près certain que la Machine n'ait pas subi d'attaque.

Il se demandait si elle n'avait pas accédé à leur désir d'être tranquille pour les fêtes de Noël. Après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle prendrait des initiatives. C'était tout de même perturbant aussi n'en avait-il rien dit aux autres sans en avoir la certitude.

Il se demandait tout de même ce qui avait bien pu la pousser cette année à s'autoriser le droit de leur accorder une pause. Il devait le reconnaître, Root avait une certaine influence sur elle mais pas à ce point là.

Cependant, malgré toutes ses tentatives de communication avec elle, elle semblait vouloir garder un silence obstiné. Il regrettait parfois le tempérament que la Machine semblait avoir obtenu au fil des années.

Root dirait que ce n'était que justice après tout, les chiens ne font pas des chats. Et la Machine était en quelque sorte son enfant et les enfants composaient leur personnalité sur la base de ce que leur inculquait leurs parents.

C'est dans cette attente légèrement pesante qu'il prit la direction de l'église de Sean. Il avait appris à apprécier cet homme retrouvant un peu de John en lui. Certes, il avait choisi la voie ecclésiastique mais il n'en restait pas moins une forte personnalité forgée par son passé de soldat.

Aujourd'hui, ils allaient se charger tous les deux d'acheter les cadeaux pour les enfants. La liste était longue et ils devraient y passer une bonne partie de la journée mais ça en valait la peine. Ils les feraient emballer et livrer le 24 décembre le jour du réveillon.

« Pile à l'heure, dit Sean en l'apercevant. Bonjour Harold, comment allez-vous ?

Très bien, et vous Sean.

On ne peut mieux, vous êtes prêts pour la journée. Ca risque de ne pas être de tout repos.

Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai survécu à pire.

Parfait, alors allons-y. »

Et effectivement, les heures qui suivirent furent comme promis loin d'être reposantes. Les gens étaient pressés et stressés. C'est tout juste s'ils n'étaient pas prêts à se battre pour obtenir le même jouet. On se serait cru dans une cour d'école.

Décidément, les adultes redevenaient de grands enfants quand il s'agissait des périodes de fête de fin d'année. Ils durent parcourir sept magasins différents pour obtenir tous les cadeaux de leur liste et firent une pause à la terrasse d'un café pour prendre un peu de repos.

Avant de quitter le centre commercial où ils étaient, son attention fut attirée par une boutique en particulier. Il choisit d'y faire un crochet et faire quelques achats de dernières minutes qui permettraient d'égailler l'appartement et le Q.G.

« Et bien, dit John une heure plus tard en rentant. Je cois que tu n'as pas lésiné sur la déco. La couronne de Noël sur la porte est magnifique.

J'ai flashé en la voyant et pas que sur ça, dit il en s'approchant. Et pas que sur elle, regarde au-dessus de toi.

Une branche de gui, tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour que je t'embrasse.

Non, évidemment mais j'en ai laissé un peu partout une sorte de jeu de piste avant Noël. Et maintenant si tu respectais la tradition.

Loin de moi, l'idée d'aller contre cette tradition, murmura John en l'embrassant passionnément. »

 **A suivre**


	19. Chapter 19

**19 décembre**

 **POV de John**

Cinq jours, il lui restait 120 heures pour finir tous les préparatifs. Ce matin, il se leva tranquillement laissant Harold se reposer. Il jeta un œil par la fenêtre et constata qu'aujourd'hui encore il ne pourrait pas faire son parcours habituel.

En effet, cette nuit la température avait dû baisser bien en de ça de zéro et une file pellicule de glace s'était formée sur le trottoir. Il prit le temps de sortir Bear une dizaine de minutes avant de remonter et se recoucher aux côtés de son compagnon.

Il se rendormit d'un sommeil moins profond si bien qu'il sentit les doigts d'Harold se poser sur son front. Ce dernier s'inquiétait sans doute de le voir à nouveau au lit pour la deuxième en moins de 10 jours.

Il ne laissa rien transparaître gardant une respiration calme et détendue de dormir. Quand il sentit les mains d'Harold se poser sur son torse, rapide comme l'éclair, il attrapa sa main et le fit basculer doucement retournant la situation.

« Alors, on essaie de profiter d'un dormeur, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Je voulais juste vérifier que tu allais bien.

Et la main baladeuse, tu aurais pu te contenter de toucher mon front, dit-il en empêchant toute tentative de riposte par un baiser langoureux. »

Une heure plus tard, sous les protestations vigoureuses d'Harold, il le transporta dans ses bras jusqu'à la voiture. Il en fit de même à leur arrivée au Q.G et en profita pour l'embrasser sous le porche puisqu'il y avait découvert une des branches de gui.

En entrant, ils découvrirent Root et Sameen installées trop innocemment pour être honnête à l'un des bureaux. Non, il ne préférait pas imaginer ce que ces deux là étaient entrain de faire avant leur arrivée.

Il fut rapidement évident pour eux que la journée serait plutôt calme. Ils évitèrent de sortir et choisirent de manger sur place. Depuis que Samaritain avait disparu, ils avaient choisi d'aménager une petite cuisine.

Rien de bien compliqué, un frigo, une gazinière, un micro-onde, une table et 4 chaises, l'atmosphère y était pourtant conviviale. On y voyait même de temps en temps Shaw faire la cuisine et gare à ceux qui se moqueraient de ses talents.

Le frigo était régulièrement alimenté de façon à convenir qu'au moins une fois par semaine, ils puissent prendre un repas tous ensemble. Généralement, à la fin d'une mission ou comme aujourd'hui parce qu'ils n'avaient pas envie de sortir.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut un repas à quatre mains qui fut composé. Lui et Shaw avaient été désignés d'office. Shaw ronchonna pour la forme mais il savait qu'elle adorait cuisine c'était une autre manière pour elle de se détendre.

Ils prirent le temps d'apprécier leur repas tranquillement et aux vus des annonces de la météo, ils choisirent de rentrer tôt. Harold et lui prirent le chemin de la supérette la plus proche afin de faire quelques courses pour le dîner.

Ils rentrèrent ensuite rapidement se mettre au chaud. John alluma un feu de cheminée, l'avantage des anciens logements. Il s'employa à rendre la soirée la plus douce possible sachant à quel point les jours à venir risquaient d'être compliqués.

Il ne s'endormit que tard dans la nuit pensant aux évènements des jours suivants et se torturant face à l'éventuel rejet d'Harold.

 **A suivre**


	20. Chapter 20

**20 décembre**

Son sommeil fut brutalement interrompu par le son caractéristique de l'arrivée d'un nouveau numéro. Par principe, il grogna et marmonna quelques paroles incompréhensibles en sentant Harold quitter le confort de ses bras.

Il ne mit quelques instants à se lever et parcourir les quelques pas qui le séparaient de son compagnon.

« Alors de quel livre as-tu besoin ?

Cette fois-ci, pas la peine.

Quelqu'un qu'on connaît.

Quelqu'un à qui nous allons finir par donner une carte d'abonnement.

Léon, dit-il légèrement blasé. Dans quel sac de nœuds, s'est-il encore fourré cette fois.

Je suppose que nous ne tarderons pas à le découvrir.

En 5 ans ce ne sera que le quatrième sauvetage.

Je pense qu'il serait temps de nous préoccuper de lui à plus long terme.

Quoi tu songes à le faire emménager dans une île déserte car c'est à peu près le seul endroit où il ne risquerait pas de s'attirer des ennuis.

Je songeais plutôt à employer certains de ses talents à une juste cause.

Et de quel genre ?

Je pensais faire d'une pierre deux coups rendre service au Père Sean et trouver un travail d'intérêt général à Monsieur Tao.

Tu es sérieux ? Quoique tu as sans doute raison, nous l'aurions moins à proximité au cas où il lui viendrait une idée brillante. »

Moins d'une heure plus tard, ils avaient obtenu les informations nécessaires mais aussi une mauvaise nouvelle, ils allaient devoir récupérer Léon à l'autre bout du pays. Hors de question, de prendre une ligne intérieure classique, il fut donc convenu que John et Shaw prendrait le jet privé.

En moins de deux heures, ils étaient arrivés à destination, un aérodrome à une quarantaine de kilomètre de Los Angeles. Léon ayant un certain instinct de survie, oui, oui bien caché et la plupart du temps en stand by, il avait fini par le développer à leur contact.

Ayant senti le vent tourner, il était parti se chercher une planque mais avait gardé certaines habitudes qui risquaient de lui coûter la vie. Décidément, il était aussi doué pour s'attirer les foudres des gangs que pour attirer les filles intéressées.

Léon était sur le point de perdre une partie de son anatomie que ni lui ni Shaw n'auraient jamais préféré voir quand ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre de motel que ce dernier occupait. L'affaire fut régler dans les trois minutes qui suivirent.

« John ravi de vous revoir, dit Léon

Léon remonte ton pantalon, dit John en le tenant à distance.

Ouais sinon je serais tentée de finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé.

Oh ! J'avais oublié la furie. Finch n'est pas avec vous.

Non, il est resté à New York. On te ramène avec nous.

Oh non, je vais devoir encore jouer les bons samaritains.

Estime-toi heureux, c'est dans une cellule ou amputé d'une partie chère à ton anatomie qui tu aurais pu finir. Allez en route. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient en route vers l'aérodrome. Shaw était en communication avec Root pour peaufiner quelques détails avant leur retour

« Non, tu rêves, tu crois vraiment que j'ai eu le temps de faire du shopping, dit Sameen. En plus, la route commence à devenir une vraie patinoire. Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout l'autre en face, il est bourré ou quoi.

Accrochez-vous, fut la dernière chose que Root entendit avant que la communication soit interrompue par un bruit de taule, puis que des grésillements. »

A travers, un téléphone à terre, on entendait les voix de Root et Harold tenté de reprendre le contact avec les personnes dans l'habitacle.

 **A suivre**


	21. Chapter 21

**21 décembre**

 **POV d'Harold**

C'est avec à peine trois heures de sommeil derrière lui qu'il pénétra dans le jet. Lorsque Root avait hurlé le nom de Sameen au bout du fil, il s'était précipité mais plus personne ne répondait à l'autre bout de la ligne.

Il avait réussi à localiser la voiture grâce au téléphone resté allumer de Shaw. Il avait dû ensuite convaincre le poste de police le plus proche que ce n'était pas une mauvaise blague et qu'il y avait 3 personnes en danger.

Finalement, ce n'est que deux heures plus tard qu'ils eurent des nouvelles. Par un biais des plus rassurants celui de Miss Shaw qui les appela. Seulement, tout n'était pas aussi rose que ce qu'ils avaient pensé.

En effet, si Shaw et Léon s'en sortaient avec quelques contusions, John lui avait été le plus sérieusement atteint. Pour ce qu'ils en avaient compris, John avait voulu éviter une voiture qui roulait quasiment en sens inverse sur la route.

Les conditions climatiques avaient fait de la route une vraie patinoire et John malgré sa maîtrise de la conduite en conditions extrêmes n'avait pu éviter la collision avec un arbre. Seulement, il avait réussi à faire en sorte que seul son côté soit atteint.

Shaw leur avait expliqué que John s'en sortait plutôt bien mais qu'il devrait rester 24 heures en observation. Plutôt bien étant une notion toute relative, il avait une épaule démise, trois côtes fêlées et une légère commotion cérébrale.

Il était resté près de 2 heures sans connaissance d'où le fait que les médecins aient tenu à ce qu'il passe au moins la nuit en observation. Il voulait être auprès de lui aussi avait-il demandé au jet de venir les récupérer à New York.

Cependant, les conditions climatiques les avaient empêchés de redécoller avant 10 heures. Root l'avait poussé à prendre quelques heures de repos avant le décollage mais même les quelques mots échangés avec John la veille au soir n'était pas parvenu à le rassurer.

Il devrait trouver une solution pour étouffer le complexe de super-héros de son compagnon. Non, il ne changerait pour rien au monde John, c'était après tout comme ça qu'il avait pris à l'aimer et rien ne pourrait changer ça.

Après un trajet qui lui parut des heures, ils arrivèrent finalement dans la bourgade de Beacon Hills lieu où avaient été conduits leurs compagnons. Ils furent accueillis par une infirmière qui les conduisit directement à la chambre de John.

Il prit quelques instants pour se préparer mentalement à la vision de John blessé. A de nombreuses reprises, il l'avait vu blesser mais depuis qu'il l'avait cru mort, le savoir blesser mettait à chaque fois son cœur à vif.

Soufflant un bon coup, il ouvrit la porte s'attendant à tout. C'est avec un certain soulagement qu'il put voir son compagnon conscient parlant avec effervescence à Shaw tentant de la convaincre de le faire sortir.

« Si tu râles c'est que c'est bon signe, dit Harold en pénétrant dans la pièce.

Harold, tu n'aurais pas dû, dit John en se redressant non sans retenir une grimace.

Ne bouge pas, grogna Shaw le repoussant sans ménagement sur le lit. Je vous laisse, dit elle en sortant en compagnie de Root. »

Tous deux se scrutèrent un moment, puis il s'approcha lentement du lit prenant la main valide que John lui tendait. Il tenta une approche en douceur mais John ne l'entendait pas ainsi avec une force surprenante, il le rapprocha de lui quand il prit sa main.

Il le prit dans une étreinte et l'embrassa avec ardeur. En fin de journée, ils purent reprendre l'avion, John malgré ces airs de gros durs, était beaucoup plus affaibli qu'il ne voulait le montrer. Shaw et le médecin les avaient prévenu somnolence, vertiges et migraines risquaient de se produire.

Aussi était-il déterminé à convaincre son compagnon de rester au repos pour les prochains jours ce qui risquait de ne pas être une mince affaire.

 **A suivre**


	22. Chapter 22

**22 décembre**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder John dormir. Il était rare de le voir si paisible dans son sommeil. La veille au soir, lorsqu'ils étaient revenus, il avait voulu ménager son compagnon se couchant un peu plus loin sur le lit pour éviter ses côtes douloureuses.

John comme à son habitude s'était montré extrêmement persuasif et ils avaient fini par faire l'amour. Ils avaient dû se montrer imaginatifs aux vues de l'état de John mais cela n'en avait été que meilleur.

Doucement, sachant combien le sommeil de John pouvait être léger, il quitta le lit. Il avait bien l'intention de le chouchouter de la même façon que John l'avait fait pour lui à de trop nombreuses reprises.

Il prit le soin de laisser un message sur la table de nuit pour ne pas l'inquiéter comme John le faisait quand il sortait. Emmenant un Bear réticent avec lui, depuis la veille leur chien se comportait en nourrice avec John le suivant comme son ombre.

Heureusement, il était assez bien éduquer pour ne pas monter sur le lit mais avait passé la nuit au pied du lit. Il ne resta qu'une demi-heure dehors prenant soin d'aller récupérer les beignets préférés de son compagnon et quelques provisions pour les jours à venir.

La soirée de Noël qu'ils avaient prévu de passer avec les autres membres de l'équipe était annulée, ils se contenteraient d'une petite soirée à deux. Il fallait éviter à John une trop grosse agitation pour au moins deux semaines.

Il serait chanceux, s'il parvenait à le faire tenir en place plus de 48 heures. Lorsqu'il revint moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, John n'avait cependant pas bougé. Il eut le temps de préparer le petit déjeuner avant d'entendre des bruits en provenance de la chambre.

Le spectacle auquel il assista n'était ne rien celui auquel il s'attendait. John était installé au bord du lit parfaitement immobile comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

« John tout va bien ? demanda Harold inquiet.

Non, ne t'en fais pas, j'arrive dans cinq minutes.

Mais oui, bien sûr, vu ton visage, je suppose que tu souffres des vertiges dont le médecin a parlé. Rallonge-toi avant de tomber.

Mais…

Ne fais pas le bébé, tu te recouches un point c'est tout, dit-il en le soutenant. »

Finalement, c'est au lit qu'ils prirent tous les deux le petit déjeuner. Il voulait s'assurer que son compagnon ne fasse pas trop d'efforts. La réalité vint bien vite se rappeler à eux sous la forme de six numéros.

A croire que la Machine avait décidé de se rattraper en leur donnant plus de numéros qu'ils avaient de bras. Il fut contraint de laisser John au bon soin de Léon pour le reste de la journée et se rendit au Q.G avec réticence.

Il se comporta en amoureux inquiet appelant toutes les deux heures pour prendre des nouvelles de John. Il rentra le soir fatigué à croire que le sort s'acharnait contre lui. Il n'avait pas eu une minute pour revenir déjeuner et passa le reste de la soirée se faire pardonner.

 **A suivre**


	23. Chapter 23

**23 décembre**

 **POV de John**

Il n'était vraiment pas à l'aise à l'idée de rester à l'appartement alors qu'Harold et le reste de l'équipe étaient occupés par les numéros que leur envoyait la Machine. Il n'avait cependant guère le choix jamais Harold ni Shaw ne le laisserait faire.

Ils étaient à 24 heures de la surprise, l'accident avait ralenti le rythme du programme. Il était de plus gêné par son bras en écharpe. Pourtant, il y avait trouvé certains avantages non négligeables, Harold et lui avaient pris certaines initiatives.

Demain serait une journée encore plus chargée. En plus de la surprise qu'il avait prévue, il avait bien l'intention de jouer à nouveau le Père Noël auprès des enfants défavorisé, cette fois-ci pour la distribution des cadeaux.

Pour cela, il faudrait convaincre son compagnon qu'il était en état de le faire ce qui ne serait pas une mince affaire. Surtout qu'Harold demanderait son avis à Shaw et que celle-ci rechignerait à rejouer le rôle de l'elfe et chercherait à profiter à chaque occasion d'y échapper.

Il se devait d'avoir une conversation avec Root avant que Shaw vienne l'examiner ce soir-là. Le fait que Léon lui serve de nounou était la couverture idéale. Pour être sûr de son coup, il envoya un texto à Root lui demandant de le rejoindre.

« Qu'y avait-il de si important pour que tu m'empêcher de prendre un petit déjeuner coquin au lit avec Sameen ?

S'il te plait, épargne-moi les détails.

Détends-toi un peu John, je suis sure que tu fais bien pire avec Harry.

Root, dit-il exaspéré.

D'accord, d'accord, je me tais. Et j'ouvre grand mes oreilles mais tu es vraiment un vieux grincheux quand tu t'y mets.

Shaw doit venir m'examiner ce soir.

Oui, je sais mais en quoi… Oh, je vois, tu ne veux pas qu'elle trouve un prétexte pour t'empêcher de jouer au Père Noël et par conséquent qu'elle puisse se défiler de son rôle d'elfe.

Tu as compris.

Je connais surtout mon elfe sexy préférée. Ne t'en fais pas, rien ni personne pas même elle ne pourra m'empêcher de la revoir dans cette tenue.

Parfait, je te remercie même si j'aurais préféré ne pas en savoir autant.

Maintenant, je file avant qu'on ne me demande où j'ai disparu. »

Le reste de la journée, John se consacra avec Léon aux derniers préparatifs de ce qu'il prévoyait le lendemain. Il était de plus en plus nerveux, heureusement que la Machine tenait occuper Harold jusqu'à ce soir.

Averti par Root de l'arrivée imminente de son compagnon, il fila s'installer sur le lit comme s'il était entrain de se reposer. Shaw avec son sens de la diplomatie habituel et son regard de tueuse en série fit sortir tout le monde de la chambre.

Elle y passa un temps qui lui paraissait infini à le regarder sous toutes les coutures. Au bout, d'une demi-heure, elle fit entrer Root et Harold.

« C'est bon mais pas plus de deux heures et il reste autant que possible assis.

Super Léon pourra le ramener et nous pourrons poursuivre l'animation, dit Root coupant court à toute protestation éventuelle de sa compagne. Allez, venez, on les laisse, dit-elle à John et Léon en quittant la pièce. A demain les garçons.

Tu vois, tu n'as pas de raison de t'inquiéter, dit John en l'embrassant.

Oui mais te connaissant, j'ai préféré avoir un avis impartial.

Impartial, on parle bien de la même personne.

Je ne doute pas un instant que tu as demandé le concours de Root pour empêcher Shaw de t'interdire le costume de Père Noël. »

 **A suivre**


	24. Chapter 24

**24 décembre**

L'idée de se faire aider d'Harold pour revêtir le costume de Père Noël lui avait semblé bonne au départ. Cependant, elle était à double tranchant comme l'idée de se faire aider pour se laver mais là c'était pire que tout parce qu'ils n'avaient absolument pas le temps de réaliser les idées qui lui venaient en tête.

« N'oublie pas plus de deux heures.

Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne voudrais pas subir les foudres de Shaw.

Est-ce à dire que tu la craindrais plus que moi, murmura Harold à son oreille.

Harold, on n'a pas le temps pour ça.

Je sais, soupira son compagnon.

On aura tout le temps pour ça ce soir, dit-il tout en sachant que ce n'était pas tout à fait exact.

Ce n'est pas exactement le réveillon que nous avions espér…

Je suis désolé Harold.

Tu n'y es pour rien, c'est un banal accident de voiture et puis au moins nous serons tous les deux.

C'est vrai, le premier vrai Noël que nous passerons tous les deux.

Et puis, nous pourrons nous rattraper pour Nouvel An. »

Tout était prêt et aménagé de façon à ce que l'ambiance soit au rendez-vous. Harold et lui s'étaient séparés de façon à ce que l'illusion soit parfaite. Les deux heures qui suivirent passèrent très rapidement.

Il s'éclipsa discrètement ensuite, il ne lui restait qu'une petite heure pour finaliser son plan. Et il ne lui fallut pas moins que tout ce temps. Il était fin près lorsqu'Harold pénétra dans l'appartement qu'il partageait.

« John, qu'est ce que…demanda son compagnon surpris.

Non, pas un mot je t'en prie sinon je n'aurais jamais le courage de faire ce que je m'apprête à faire, dit-il en mettant un genou à terre. Harold, tu le sais, je n'ai pas eu de vraie famille. En tous les cas pas jusqu'à notre rencontre. Tu es mon passé, mon présent et mon avenir. Et je voudrais que ce qu'il y a eu, il y a quelques mois devienne plus qu'un symbole mais une réalité. Harold Finch, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

La réaction d'Harold n'était pas celle à laquelle il s'était attendu. Sans un mot, son compagnon se dirigea vers le sapin et récupéra un paquet ainsi qu'une liasse de document qu'il lui tendit sans une parole.

« Qu'est ce que… Harold, tu… Depuis quand ?

Et bien, sans doute depuis aussi longtemps que toi, je n'ai cependant pas été aussi imaginatif.

C'est un oui alors ? demanda-t-il hésitant.

Oui, je t'aime John et je veux t'épouser.

Très bien, alors puisque tu es dans de si bonne disposition. Il nous reste deux petites heures.

Deux heures pour quoi ?

Et bien pour être sûr que tu ne changes pas d'avis, nous nous marions ce soir.

Ce soir, mais il faut organiser … Tu avais tout prévu, n'est ce pas et nos amis t'y ont aidé pour que je me tienne éloigner de ce qui pourrait me donner des soupçons. L'accident de voiture et les fausses blessures faisaient aussi partie du plan.

Pas vraiment, on a vraiment failli avoir un accident mais c'est Shaw qui a eu l'idée.

Tu as de la chance que je ne puisse pas t'en vouloir très longtemps, dit Harold en prenant possession de ses lèvres. »

Sur la table, dans un écrin de velours se tenait une fine chaîne en or blanc sur lequel un pendentif avec le symbole de l'infini et en dessous une liasse de papier demandant la publication des bans de mariage ainsi que des formulaires de demande d'adoption.

Deux heures plus tard, guidant un Harold les yeux bandés, il les dirigea vers les lieux où devaient se tenir la cérémonie.

« John, comment as-tu…, demanda Harold abasourdi.

Dis merci à Zoey, elle a privatisé ce coin pour ce soir.

Tu étais donc si sûr que je dise oui.

Non, mais c'est un coup de poker que j'étais prêt à tenter. »

Le plus étonnant restait à venir, ce soir-là en petit comité avec comme seuls témoins, Sean et Sameen pour John et Root et Fusco pour Harold, ils se marièrent sous le pont de leur première rencontre.

Avec le plus improbable des officiers de cérémonie, Léon Tao en personne. Ils pouvaient dire merci à internet qui pouvait faire de vous une personne capable de célébrer un mariage en moins d'une heure et tout cela officiellement.

Malheureusement, Sean ne pouvait officier lui-même, l'église catholique ne reconnaissant toujours pas le mariage homosexuel. John avait ensuite prévu un dîner de mariage en toute intimité avec leurs amis dans une des salles du dernier étage de l'Empire State Building.

Cependant, ce fut à leur tour d'être surpris, on les conduisit dans une immense salle là où se tenaient réunies plusieurs dizaines de personne. Et c'est à cet instant qu'ils comprirent, toutes ses personnes avaient des visages familiers.

Et ce pour une raison très simple, dans cette pièce était réunie une grande partie de leurs anciens numéros.

« Comment et pourquoi ? bredouilla Harold.

Nous les avons réunis pour les laisser faire ce que vous ne leur avez jamais laissé le temps de faire.

Je ne comprends pas.

Ils sont tous là pour vous dire merci, dirent simplement Root et Shaw. On a simplement pensé que vous méritiez cela tous les deux après tous les sacrifices que vous avez connus. »

Eux qui n'avaient jamais rien demandés se retrouvaient entourer. Ils pouvaient enfin voir le fruit concret de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Aujourd'hui, la vie reprenait réellement le dessus, c'était un nouveau départ.


	25. Chapter 25

Epilogue  
25 décembre  
Lorsqu'il reprit conscience du monde qui l'entourait ce matin-là, il mit quelques instants à réaliser que tout ce qu'il s'était passé la veille était bien réel. Pourtant, l'alliance qu'il portait à son doigt et celle qui brillait au doigt de son compagnon en était la preuve.  
Ils étaient dans une suite de l'hôtel qu'Harold avait acheté après un de leur numéro. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la suite présidentielle, c'eut été déplacé aux vues de ce qui s'y était déroulé avec Zoey, il y a un moment de cela.  
Il avait trouvé un équilibre et un bonheur qu'il ne s'était jamais autorisé à espérer jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Harold. Ils étaient heureux et il se jurait que rien ni personne ne viendrait gâcher ce qu'ils avaient construit.  
Son esprit fut bien vite occupé par un Harold tout à fait réveillé et rien de moins qu'entreprenant. Ce dernier semblait prêt à prendre le contrôle des opérations. Ils étaient tous les deux sur un pied d'égalité de son point de vue là.  
Il s'était promis lorsque leur relation avait débuté qu'il ferait tout pour qu'Harold ne se sente pas diminuer. Ses pensées furent rapidement interrompues par les caresses langoureuses et les petits coups de langue de son compagnon.  
Très vite, un éclair de désir vint tout balayer sur son passage ravageant son corps ne le faisant que se concentrer sur une chose la flambée de désir et les vagues de va-et viens de son compagnon sur son membre déjà dressé.  
Plus tard, ils parleraient de l'avenir et des formulaires d'adoption qu'Harold lui avait montrés la veille et de ce que cela impliquerait. Tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant, c'était les instants qu'ils partageaient maintenant.  
Fin


End file.
